


Hot-blooded

by nuyoukai



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance, Saints Row IV, Saints Row The Third, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuyoukai/pseuds/nuyoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cyber punk has an obsession with you; the leader of the Saints. </p>
<p>You know about it, but does he?</p>
<p>Reader takes on the role of Fem!Boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entrance

**Author's Note:**

> I was considering making this into a oneshot, but it'd be too long, and a story series seemed to fit better.
> 
> My first officially published work on here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all began and more.

Ever since he hacked into your cameras back on Earth; with the intention of gaining an edge on the Saints, Matt has been obsessed with you.

It started out with a healthy intrigue of your life. He marveled at how someone of such a high prestige and yet infamy could find time to live a normal life, while he was stuck being preoccupied with the Syndicate and running his own gang.

After a while, he isn't sure of how long he's been watching you, but is certain of feelings developing for you that the leader of an opposing gang; member of the Syndicate even, should not. He can't let anyone find out about it, despite the intel being his idea, which is why being a cyber god comes in handy.  
\----  
The raven-haired punk cursed in pain as his gaming device fell onto his face, startled from the voice coming from the other end of his earpiece, as he had been awoken from his slumber. "Matt Miller, get your ass up!" He groaned, "Not now Kenzie..." An audible sigh registered before she replied hastily with her usual tone, "Look, Boss requested to see you personally up on deck. I normally don't grace anyone with a housecall, but you know how she is--" "Refuses to wear anything that allows us to communicate easily." He finishes cheekily. "Exactly. See you in a bit, Kenzie off."

Dressed and not so alert Matt is present on deck, although he considered entertaining the idea of not being dressed if anyone weren't around. You briskly walk past him, grazing his shoulder with your deep purple iridescent hair. He's leaning against a wall, looking at you asking Kenzie where he is, when she retorts with a "Boss, I sent for him a bit ago. Besides, he's neon even without all of those LEDs attached to his getup. Kinda hard to miss." He chuckles, occupying himself with a random gadget he's took to tinkering with. "What's so funny, Miller?" You inquire, suddenly within close proximity. "N-nothing!" He dropped the object out of fright. You gingerly pick it up, bending over fully; aware of the effect that you're having on him, and place the device in his hand before using one to cup it. You lean close to him as his face heats up, your lips ghosting over his. He's trying desperately to even his breathing, hoping you don't notice. You're all too observant. "Matt, I want you to cover me while I'm in the simulation. Simple routine, and I'm bringing Gat." You pat him on the shoulder, a bit too roughly, but he doesn't stumble. "S-sounds good boss!" He doesn't dare question you, despite it being a simple demolition mission. You wink at him before entering the pod.


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You enter the simulation with the intentions of doing a routine mission, with Matt covering you via computer, and Gat partnering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter of this series! I hope you guys are enjoying it. I was going to publish it last night, but lost track of time while working on another project. Please excuse the lack of italics while I figure out how to work the site, but for now all thoughts are indicated in '

Matt is observing you through the ships systems as you make your way to the missions destination, Gat in tow. "This seems all too familiar," he muses. 

A couple hundred run over pedestrians, destroyed CIDs, and probed aliens later, you arrive. He watches, amused. You take out your signature weapon; a pair of pistols, fully upgraded. Much to Matt's dismay, you throw them to Gat, and pull out an rocket launcher, ready to aim at a group of patrolling zims. He knew you didn't need an entire missile to take down a few zim, you could easily take each down with a headshot or simply use an explosion blast and they're down. Come to think of it, your outfit wasn't it's normal either. His gaze wandered down to obviously-emphasized areas, namely the way 'Your arse looks bloody good in that tight suit of yours and... Wait, when did she get that?!' He inspects you closer, you're actually wearing a tighter, altered version of his old outfit from back on Earth.

Coming back to his senses, he silently observes as you let loose a couple of rockets, destroying everything in their destined path. Your lithe frame handles the recoil well, despite its fragile appearance. 'That's one of the many things I love about you.' Gat is normally sending bullets flying everywhere, opting for taking his time killing them or shooting everywhere instead of the head, but today is different. He's taking down the strays not hit by the blast with a headshot. 'Is he in on this, does she even know?' He couldn't read Gat's emotions well, he always wore those blasted sunglasses of his and seemed to wear a permanent smirk.

That familiar feeling coursed through his veins, clouding his mind and judgement, and poisoning his blood. His fists tightened, while something else did too.


	3. Author's Note

I do plan on continuing this story, despite it having been years since I've updated, I feel like it's one of my better stories. I have ideas for the story, however, I'm not sure what route I should take. I was thinking of eventually turning it into a Matt/Reader/Gat story. If I do decide on going that route, I'd then have to figure out if Gat and the reader are in a relationship or just casual fuckbuddies, or if Gat thinks it'd be fun to join in while the Reader is toying with Matt. Now, the real issue with this story is that I made it back when Saints Row was literally all that I played, and now that (for some reason) it doesn't run correctly, I'm having issues getting back 'into the mood' in order to write a proper raunchy-but-comedic Saints Row story. I'm not comfortable with watching other people's playthroughs for material, as the Reader's appearance is based off of the female character I created, and it's not the same as playing it. So, until I find a solution, this story won't be updated anytime soon, but it will be eventually.


End file.
